Heroic Heartbroken
Even though it's similar to Heroic Mourn, it's very different like after the Obstacles and Arguments...sometimes heroines or heroes get heartbroken after hearing what they say about them which it make more sad and saying like "You're not my friend anymore", "I hate you" and/or "I wish I never met you, you stupid jerk!", etc. Ouch! It's really painful after that terrible argument and it's really sad. Sometime, it hurt when heroines broke up with the heroes for lying or whatever the reason. Examples *Andrew Waltrip is crying because Tabitha Harperstein killed his parents for telling on her. *Jason Johnston is heartbroken after Quincy Maroone blamed him for shoplifting, making him an outcast and after Gunther Gibson furiously argued with Jason for not convincing their parents that Maroone is evil. *Samwise Gamgee is crying after Frodo Baggins, poisoned in his mind by Gollum, furiously disowned him as a friend and told him to go home, not wanting his help. Animated movies *Anne Marie was heartbroken when she heard Charlie that she was using her and don't care about her which she said "You're not my friend. You're nothing but a bad dog!" Then she ran away, crying. *After an argument with Blu, Jewel shouts "Fine! See you around, Pet!" Then she fly away, crying. *Hercules was heartbroken that Meg was using him who was working with Hades all along and trying to kill him since they first met even though Meg was in love with him. Meg in turn was heartbroken when Hades stripped Hercules of his strength cruelly mock him. *Kiara was heartbroken that Simba exiles Kovu believing he was involved in the ambush set by Zira and directly defying his father's pawprints that he himself must "follow" and she angrily tells Simba that he will never be his late father Mufasa before running away to find him. *Sherman thought Mr. Peabody got killed inside the Trojan Horse that falls off a cliff and cries. *Ash was heartbroken after she caught her boyfriend Lance cheating on her with another porcupine girl and kicks him out of her apartment. *Lightning McQueen reads Mater's goodbye message with Guido, Luigi, Fillmore, and Sarge at the hotel in Japan he feels terrible now Mater is gone to the airport to flying home on the airplane he at Radiator Springs he be save. Cartoons *Noah was heartbroken after Emma dumped him in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race episode "Maori or Less". *Chuckie Finster was heartbroken when he caught Megan "cheat" on him with another baby in the end of Rugrats episode "Cradle Attraction". *Rigby was heartbroken that he and Mordecai are no longer friends because he forged his rejection letter. *Cow was heartbroken that her crush Craig is dating one of her friends, Pam, at the end of Cow and Chicken "Horn Envy". *Stan Marsh was heartbroken after Wendy Testaburger breaks up with him in the South Park episode "Raisins". Tis happens again with "Skank Hunt". *Pearl was heartbroken after Steven turns himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz in the Steven Universe episode, "I Am My Mom". *Lori Loud was heartbroken after Bobby Anne breaks up with her due to Lincoln Loud insulting his sister Ronnie Anne in the Loud House episode "Save The Date". Ronnie Anne was also heartbroken after Lincoln Loud insulted her. Quotes Gallery StanHeartbroken.jpg|Stan Marsh gets heartbroken after Wendy Testaburger breaks up with him the third time. IMG_3733.JPG|Jewel heartbroken after Blu said some mean things to her. File:Pearl_Crying_-_S4E25.jpg|Pearl gets heartbroken after Steven turns himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz in the Steven Universe episode, "I Am My Mom". hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-8368.jpg|Megara heartbroken after Hades strips Hercules of his strength. Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1765.jpg|Peaches sobbing and blaming herself from being separated from her father since the last thing they did was argue. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts